Metal Gear Solid AK47
by h4un
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction and I would love for the dudes out there to review this, Thanks a bunch.


**Metal Gear Solid**

**Ak-47**

Solid snake sat on his sofa watching TV, A trashy game show glowed on the screen. Snake wore Casual clothes he wore around his base that he shared with Otacon.

"SNAKE !" Otacon Shouted as he ran into the room. "We have a Situation on our hands"

Snake grabbed a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and stood up; He clenched a lighter and pulled a Cigarette from its packet.

"Oh yeah?" Snake replied

"Snake, Some Arab bastards are holding a couple of my old friends' hostage!" Otacon Shouted.

Snake lit his cigarette and followed Otacon into the dark room where Otacon's computer was, the only light came from the Computer screen.

"I just received this e-mail" Otacon Said "It's from a buddy I went to college with, he's pretty cool and we go way back"

"So, you want me to go to some hole and rescue your friend from some Arabians?" Snake Said Sarcastically.

Otacon took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah" he replied "just read the Damn E-mail"

Snake read the email on the computer screen, it read 'Otacon I need your help, I'm working at the old college in the chemistry lab. Some Arabians have taken me and a buddy hostage........ Please try to help me, we don't have much time..... They want Chemicals for explosives.' The Red writing hurt snake's Eyes.

"Ok con" Snake Said "Get the van ready, Ill be ready in about 15 minutes"

Otacon Ran out the door to the van outside and Snake walked calmly to his room throwing the cigarette on the concrete floor outside his window.

Minutes passed as Otacon waited anxiously in the van sipping coffee out of a small plastic cup.

"Come on Snake!" Otacon shouted out of the van window.

"Yeah Whatever Con" Snake Replied out of h is bedroom window.

Snake came out of the front door in his combat clothes. Otacon held a small laptop computer in his hands and was checking his email box.

"Right Snake, you hold this" Otacon placed the computer on Snake's lap.

"Hal, don't you think you're overreacting?" Snake assumed.

"Snake, My Friend is in danger," Hal replied "When those Bastards realize that there are no explosive chemicals in that lab, well, I can't imagine what they will do to him"

"Hal, I don't even know where this college is or the name of this dude or if the terrorists are armed" Snake said.

"We will have to wait and see then" replied Otacon.

Otacon Put his foot on the accelerator and the van jerked into action. The black van sped around corners of the not so busy streets.

"Don't worry Snake, I know where we are going" Hal Shouted over the Noise of the engine.

Snake and Hal were rocking from side to side with the motion of the van. Otacon gritted his teeth and Powered the van to go faster. Snake grabbed hold of the dash board and the laptop dropped to the floor.

"Snake, Watch it!" Otacon Shouted.

Snake sighed and rolled his eyes, the van smacked into a bunch of boxes and soggy cardboard splattered on the windscreen. The van hit puddles causing dirty water to splash against the van, with it being late at night there was hardly any traffic but the traffic that did go by made jesters at Snake and Hal.

"Hal, do you know there is a speed limit?" snake shouted

"Bite me" shouted Hal.

The Van sped into the car park of a massive college and then halted. Snake got out and walked towards the main building doorway. Just as Snake was about to open the door there was a small bleeping in his earpiece.

"Snake, Do you copy?" it was Hal's voice.

"yeah, I'm heading in, Patch me through a direction plan" Snake replied into the codec.

Snake grabbed the door handle and pushed the door inwards. It was locked.

"Damn it, the doors locked" Snake said to himself.

Snake crept around past some trees to the back of the college where there was a light on. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up the tree. A bearded man's face came to the window and inspected the area outside. Snake's heart beat faster as the bearded man stared in his direction; Snake slowly reached for his Socom and clenched it. The bearded man never saw Snake and Snake put the Socom back into its holster.

"Close one" Hal's Voice came from the codec.

Snake reached into his pocket and grabbed a stun grenade. He then crept into a small boiler room at the bottom floor of the college. It was boiling hot and steam filled the room, Snake climbed the ladders up to the first floor of the college. Drug posters surrounded him and he slowly opened the tall wooden door to a flight of stairs. Suddenly there was a noise of whistling and water running.

"What the Hell?" Snake said confused.

There was a large blue door with a picture of a male on it, the male toilets. The noise was coming from there so Snake stood outside on the side of the door and footsteps were heard coming towards the door. The door swung open and a man in a balaclava and a desert combat jacket came through to the stairs, Snake punched the man in the back of the head and the man fell over,

" Aggghhh, Who are you?" asked the man.

"You're not Arabian" Replied Snake. "Fuck"

Snake punched the man and knocked him out. The man was then dragged into the toilets and a proud Solid Snake came out of the bathroom with a balaclava and combat jacket on. Snake made his way to the laboratory floor and found the glass door.

"You're at the Door Snake" Hal shouted down the codec.

"Keep your cool Dude" Snake Replied.

Snake opened the door to reveal 2 guys on the floor with rope around them and the bearded man that went to the window before.

"Ahh.. Your back, Check those shelves there!" The bearded man shouted to Snake.

Snake walked by the hostages and winked at them. Snake pretended to read the labels on all of the bottles he could find. Pulling them from the shelf one by one he was thinking of a plan, he couldn't just attack the terrorist, he had an AK-47 pointed at Otacon's friends. Snake went through to a store room and rattled 2 jars around.

"Otacon, What's your buddy's name?" Snake whispered down the codec.

"David" Otacon replied.

Snake grabbed a bottle of liquid and dropped it to the ground.

"SHIT!" Snake Shouted.

"You Dumbass" The bearded man shouted. "Guard these nerds while _I _look"

The rebel gave Snake the Ak-47 and went into the store room. Snake took off his jacket and balaclava to reveal his real clothes and face. David's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, like a knight in shining armor Snake grabbed the Ak-47 and pointed it at the bearded man.

"Yo, Dickhead" Shouted Snake.

The man turned around and looked startled. He then grabbed a glass jar and threw it at Snake; it smashed on the table next to him. There were gunshots heard as Snake shot lots of jars that Stood next to the male. The Arab flung himself to the ground and put his hands on his head. Otacon then rushed through the door to see David, and then slipped on the spilt chemical from the glass jar.

"Waaaa" Otacon shouted as he slid along the floor.

Snake slapped his hands on his forehead.

"So Otacon my mission is over, could I go back and watch TV?" Snake alleged.


End file.
